


[Lewis x Seb／Max x Lando]Cheat meal

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 聽說這個詞有獎勵餐的意思，而且還是會遵照飲食控制原則，但這邊設定上就真的是欺騙餐的意思，飲食控制原則都是浮雲
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Lewis x Seb

Seb打開自家冰箱發現一整盒的各式各樣的的巧克力蛋糕、甜點，讓他不由自主的吞了好幾口口水，雖然不知道為什麼自家冰箱會出現這麼多罪惡食物，這對於自己長久嚴格的飲食控制下，現在眼前這些高熱量又可口的食物，無比的誘惑，可是他突然想起，前幾天體能師才告訴自己快要超重，而且他一直質疑自己到底有沒有認真飲食控制，因為他覺得按照菜單，不可能會出現超重問題，唯一的可能就是沒有按表操課，想那時還跟爭執了很一陣子，當然，自己絕對也是堅持有按表操課，體能師也沒證據反駁自己的狀態下，只能沉默的嘆氣。啪的一聲，Seb把冰箱門應聲關上，但又想著想著打開冰箱看著食物，他想，如果現在吃掉這些，自己要加長多少訓練時間才可以還？但平常的訓練已經夠累人了…也不想一整天都在訓練，但是！眼前的蛋糕甜點…看起來都好好吃阿──!!!!!!。

「…就只吃一口應該沒關係吧…」而食物的誘惑終究是打敗了理智，Seb就在嘴裡咀嚼著蛋糕，手裡還拿著新蛋糕的狀態下，看著Lewis從門口走進來，然後耳邊立刻傳來Lewis的大喊聲：「Sebby!!你…嗚嗚嗚嗚!!!!!」聲音之大，嚇得自己趕緊放下手中蛋糕，就衝過去摀住了Lewis的嘴，他可不想被住在對門的自家體能師知道自己正再偷吃蛋糕，雖然說，明天訓練前測數據也是會被知道…但是，那也是明天的事情了，自己也不是小年輕，會被體能師壓著打的年紀了，他有信心自己可以再度抗爭成功。

「Sebby，你怎麼會有這些蛋糕？」Lewis在被解除封嘴後，小聲的問起枕邊人，枕邊人則嘴邊沾著奶油，邊咀嚼蛋糕的說：「…恩…嗯，不知道，噢、這個好好吃…我，嗯，打開冰箱看到很多？不是你買的嗎？」舔完手指頭，還轉身打開冷凍庫，這次他想吃個雪糕，「噢，Lewis，雪糕也有好多種！」Lewis看著Seb簡直要把腦袋塞進冷凍庫的樣子，簡直快要笑出聲，他拉住Seb在外面招呼的手，邊湊過去看，才發現自家冰箱裡，幾乎塞滿了高熱量食物，但是這好像都不是自己買的？怎麼冰箱會出現這麼多？而且都是葷食，印象中Seb自己也不會突然買這麼多…。

所以Lewis看著Seb又手裡拿了好多隻不同口味的雪糕，邊拆著包裝袋，還塞了幾隻素食口味的給自己就大口的吃了起來的時候，Lewis看著手中的雪糕和吃著雪糕的Seb，覺得這一切都不太對勁…但還是在Seb眼神示意下，拆開包裝吃了起來。

而另一邊，Lewis和Seb的體能師則貼在門外，竊竊私語著，他們從聽到Lewis被Seb嗚住嘴巴時，兩位體能師就擁抱的了一下，然後就手勾著手帶著勝利的步伐，雀躍的回房，而屋內雪糕吃得滿臉的Seb，渾然不知門外發生什麼事。

門內的兩個人，不，應該說只有Seb一個人吃完了，大概一年份真實欺騙餐的分量，撐著肚子躺在沙發上，Lewis在清理垃圾的同時，還在思考冰箱這麼多食物，到底是誰放進來的，他左思右想只想到…然後就抓著垃圾，衝到客廳對著躺在沙發上的人喊：「Sebby!!!!!你完蛋了!!!!!」，另一個摸著肚子，百般無聊地看著書本的人，則眨著大眼睛仰頭看著自己：「什麼完蛋了？Lewis你在說什麼啊？」他感受到自己被Lewis拉了起來，然後他竊竊私語地告訴自己的事情，讓自己瞪大了眼睛，嚇掉了自己的書本，等自己回過神來，已換好運動服的在跑步機上，進行了不知道幾千尺的訓練菜單，而身後的Lewis只拍拍自己，然後給自己放一瓶水。

但時候其實也不早了，所以Seb也只是跑了一小時就只能被拖去洗澡睡覺，他記得自己睡前，還揍了Lewis說：「Lewis你為什麼不早點告訴我!!!!」，就把可憐的Lewis踹下床去，抱著棉被的Lewis只能摸摸鼻子的跑去客房睡覺，直到他隔天被房間裡Seb驚天動地的訓練聲，吵醒時，Seb已經不知道做了多少菜單了，他在被窩裡只聽到Seb的體能師說：「我就知道你沒有認真飲食管理，所以設下陷阱，就測試你會不會吃，Seb我贏了。」，然後氣喘吁吁的Seb連反駁的力氣都沒有，只咬牙恨恨地問：「…還有，呼、多少菜單要做…」

「我們可憐的Seb，人果然是不能貪吃的，Lewis，相信你沒吃」Lewis耳邊聽著Seb的喘氣聲，眼睛看著自家體能師傳來的留言，看來自家體能師也是很可怕的，他哆嗦著又鑽入被窩，心想，好險昨天自己沒有跟著Seb吃，不然今天自己應該也是在劫難逃。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.聽說Seb現在有72kg，以前好像才62，但他看起來骨架也偏小，頭也小，果然嬌小可愛(x)


	2. Max x Lando

Lando和Max知道，是很多人不能理解，當F1車手的體能訓練是多麼痛苦，大概一大半的人都覺得，他們只不過是開開車而已，有什麼困難？更對於他們飲食上的控制，感到困惑，此刻兩個人在一整天密集的訓練之下，各佔據沙發一角，刷著手機，而電視上已播著不知道是第幾集的影集，但Lando和Max根本沒有人再看，而刷手機刷累的Lando，抬頭撇了一眼電視喊著：「Max，轉台？」得到的是Max模糊的答應聲，電視像快轉一樣的一台一台的隨著遙控器，轉換了起來，最後，定格在一檔介紹各種異國料理的節目，兩個人聽著烹煮的聲音，漸漸放下手機，開始專心看了起來。

「Lando，這個餅加咖哩，感覺好好吃阿」「Max，這個起司融化在肉上感覺好棒啊」邊看著電視的兩個人，邊讚嘆分享著各種食物心得，不管是高熱量的漢堡，還是相對健康的印度囊餅沾咖哩，都讓好長一段時間，沒吃過多調味的餐點的兩人，此刻肚子都不約而同地叫了起來，Max此刻果斷地打開手機外賣，直接下單了各種料理結帳，而Lando則在下單前，湊過去，多點了一份自己想吃的雞塊，心滿意足地繼續看著節目，等著外送抵達。而飽餐一頓的兩個人，望著顯示凌晨三點的時鐘，在看著桌上各種外賣垃圾，不約而同也默契的轉身離開，勾著肩膀，心裡都是垃圾這種東西，明天在處理就好。但殊不知，明天自己將迎來一場災難。

「Lando，你…呼、昨天為什麼要轉個美食節目」訓練中的Max咬牙問著  
「Max，你自己不也…呼、看起來了」Lando舉著重邊說  
「那你、為什麼還問要不要點外賣…」已經不知道訓練到哪裡的Max，開始記憶錯亂，「Max…是你呼…說要點外賣的」Lando此刻換訓練反應力的打著壁球回答，而兩個人的體能師聽著兩個人的對話，不禁搖搖頭的一起喊道：「你們兩個都給我專心一點，不然小心今天直接訓練到晚餐…」話還沒說完就聽到兩個小夥子大喊著不，但他們聽到：「等下還要吃飲食控制」時，更大聲的喊著：「不──!!!!!!」但顯然在悽慘的拒絕聲，都沒有讓兩人的體能師心軟，所以晚餐的兩人只能吃著不會餓死，但食之無味的健康餐，兩個人的癟著嘴叉著蔬菜的照片，也被廣為宣傳在F1體能師的群組中，他們不知道，群組裡還有Seb訓練的照片，還搭配著他家滿桌的垃圾食物。

體能師們也是費盡心思，要掌控這些大人物的飲食，但無奈一招過一招，只好創個群組分享招術。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來是有打算打554的，但不知為何很卡，改天靈感閃現，再來有緣補上這趴


End file.
